


Grooming

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon!Harry, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Wing Grooming, bird!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy finally sits up after a while, looking deliciously rumpled -- both his hair and his wings -- and at first, he stops himself from reaching out and touching him, until Harry remembers that he's very much allowed to now.





	Grooming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paxdracona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas! Hope you had a fantastic time during the holidays!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small addition to the other fic I wrote you based on your gorgeous artwork! Thank you so much for sharing them with us, we're so lucky to have you in the fandom!
> 
> I took inspiration from this [fabulous artwork](http://paxdracona.tumblr.com/post/180969083605/andddd-another-one-hehehe-follows-this-one-and) and [these](http://paxdracona.tumblr.com/post/180968941700/the-morning-after-this-d-someone-sleeping-with) too :3

Living with Eggsy for the past couple of months has been utter and complete _torture_.

Not through any faults of Eggsy’s mind you.

Harry has just as much trouble functioning in the morning as the magpie does. It’s simply that unlike him, his wings do not look so tentatively rumpled up.

Scales and feathers are completely different beasts after all.

He could have offered to groom him and he’s certain Eggsy would have been none the wiser, but Harry cannot deceive him so horribly. Birds groom each other freely, but the same cannot be said for dragons. For them and thus Harry, it’s activity reserved to mates.

And while he wishes nothing more than for the privilege to court Eggsy, he knows it’s only a pleasant fantasy to lose himself in. Eggsy has the whole world at his feet. He’s not interested in an old and scarred dragon like Harry.

Or so he thought until last night.

When he first woke up, he was convinced it was only another painfully real dream right until he opened his eye and saw Eggsy curled up at his side, still sleeping peacefully.

For a long time, he just stares at him, half-afraid Eggsy is going to disappear. But he slumbers on, unaware of Harry's focus on him.

It's only when Eggsy starts stirring that Harry is shaken into action and he hurriedly tries to tame his curly hair into resembling his usual style.

It's not vanity. He just thinks Eggsy deserve him to look his best.

Eggsy finally sits up after a while, looking _deliciously_ rumpled -- both his hair and his wings -- and at first, he stops himself from reaching out and touching him, until he remembers that he's very much allowed to now. _Welcomed_ to it even.

And indeed when he extends a hand to gently ruffles Eggsy’s hair, the magpie leans into his touch with a contented sigh that Harry echoes.

“May I groom you?” He breaks the silence between them, fingers itching to run through soft feathers and put them back into place. He loves his right-out-of-bed look dearly, especially now that he’s certain that he'll be the only one to see it, but Eggsy cleans up so nicely… He wants to be part of the processus.

“Sure. Got a brush in my room, just let me fetch.”

Before Eggsy can disentangled their limbs -- how strange how he hadn't noticed that they were snuggling so close together again? -- Harry pushes him so that he's lying down again.

“Stay right there. I've got everything we need.”

He can feel curious eyes on his back as he get up to fetch the grooming kit he had foolishly bought at the time, a gift he had never dared hope he could offer to Eggsy without risking their friendship.

If Eggsy understands the significance, he doesn't say anything and Harry is grateful.

It's not that he doesn't want to tell Eggsy, but right now, he wants to focus on the moment at hand, carved all of it in his memories.

If Eggsy's happy moans of pleasure are anything to go by, he is of the same mind.


End file.
